Behind Closed Doors
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: What happens behind closed doors is supposed to stay there. People weren't supposed to know that Mommy beats me.Noone was supposed to know that Daddy raped me. Daddy wasn't supposed to know that brother liked me. These stories never should have been told.
1. Sora

**Title- **Behind Closed Doors

**Author- **I'll Be Your Lie

**Genre- **Tragedy, Romance

**Characters-** Riku, Sora

**Pairing-** RiSo

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- Child Abuse, MxM, Language, May be OOC**

**A/N**- Hey :) I've reposted this chapter and am working on reworking most of them :) The end is all that's really changed. Read again if you'd like too :)

* * *

What happens behind closed doors is supposed to stay there. People weren't supposed to know that Mommy beats me. My once clean tan skin is riddled with dark marks. Black, purple, green and yellow, painting my skin with Mommy's love.

"It's all your fault, you stupid bastard child!" Mommy often yells while she pounds her bony fists on my flesh. "It's your fault Daddy left!"

"I'm-I'm sorry M-mommy!" I usually scream through my sobs. Going through this for five years doesn't make Mommy's abuse any less painful. Being sixteen doesn't make me more of a man.

"It's your fault, you stupid leftover!" There are tears in Mommy's sea blue eyes, eyes identical to mine. "Why did he take your better half?"

All I can do is apologize over and over again and feel glad somehow. Mommy wanted Roxas.

Roxas, my twin, was a carbon copy of Mommy- sea blue eyes, blonde hair, smart, responsible.

I look exactly like Daddy. My spiky brown hair is always a sloppy mess like Daddy's. I smile like Daddy. I laugh like Daddy. I cry like Daddy.

"You'll leave just like Daddy and Roxas!" Mommy screeches, landing another blow to my face. "You're a bad boy!"

"I'll b-be good M-mommy!" I always try to reason with her. I will always do as Mommy asks.

I get straight A's for Mommy.

I come home after school for Mommy.

I live for Mommy.

By the end of the night, the alcohol has always gotten to Mommy. I always make sure that I tuck her in her bed, nice and warm, safe and clean.

The phone always rings at eleven twenty six p.m. I always run to retrieve it before Mommy is disturbed. I always whisper a tentative, "Hello…?"

Riku always answers.

"Sora, you okay?" Riku's voice is drowned in worry.

"Yup! She's fast asleep and everything's clean." I inform him happily. I've been a good boy. Just for Mommy.

"Sora… do you think you could come by?" Riku has changed the script. This shouldn't happen. "I… I really need to talk to you Sora."

"I don't know… she may wake up and if-"

"Either you come here or I'm going to your house. It's your choice." Riku's voice is hard, no room for arguments.

"Fine… I'll go there" I murmur into the receiver. "Come get me?"

"Sure," He sounds happy, relieved. "I'll be there in a few." The line goes dead.

Riku's old pickup truck rolls up in front of my house a few minutes later.

I stand in the entryway, anxious thoughts plauging my brain. _What if Mommy wakes up? What if-_

"Sora?" Riku's clear eyes are full of concern as he rests a tentative hand on my cheek.

"Yes Riku?" I feel my cheeks begin to burn as I smile. Riku can always make me blush, regardless of the amount of time we've been together.

Riku grins back and holds my face in both hands gently. The older boy brings our faces close, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. I fall into Riku, letting him wash away the world.

"Sora?!"

Damn.

I push Riku away quickly, eyes wide as I stare up at Mommy's rage twisted face. "M-mommy,"

"You stupid fag! You're just like your useless father!" Mommy screams, charging.

I freeze, instincts acting as I dart away from the knife wielding woman. Mommy swings the kitchen knife as she gives chase, an evil gleam in her eyes. A scream of pain bursts from my lips as Mommy impales the knife into my arm. _Why Mommy!_

Riku yells, coming up behind Mommy with the wooden baseball bat Mommy keeps beside the door.

Mommy never saw it coming.

* * *

Sora huddled on the black couch, face buried in Riku's shoulder. The other memebers of the room are silent as they absorb the tale they had been told.

"Sora," The brunette peeks out of his hiding place as the speaker. The man's raven hair frames his pale face and calculating blood red eyes. "What became of your mother?"

"S-she was admitted to the same metal institution that Daddy was sent to." Sora mumbles, forcing a smile. "At least Mommy finally got to be with Daddy again."

"Why did they seperate?"

"D-daddy had this old b-boyfriend I guess that came by the house..." Sora looked up at the man with unseeing eyes. "M-mommy flipped! You should have seen her Vincent. She was throwing things and screaming at D-daddy about being a fag and about how he'd infect Roxas and me!"

The blonde nestled in the lap of a large red head nodded.

"I see," Vincent's deep voice rumbles from his chest. "What happened with your Father?"

The blonde shutters, gripping the arm around his waist as it tightened. "That is my story to tell I think..."

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

Hey :) How was Behind Closed Doors chapter 1? I am very proud of this story.

This story has a different couple every chapter and it will be posted at the begining. Warnings will also be posted.

Thank you for reading :) Please continue to read and leave me a review?

-I'll Be Your Lie

**edited 5/9/10**


	2. Roxas

**Title- **Behind Closed Doors

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Tragedy, Romance

**Characters-**Axel, Roxas

**Pairing-**AkuRoku

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- MXM, Mentioned rape, Slight language, may be OOC**

**A/N-** Same thing as the last chapter :) This has been edited :D Enjoy 3

* * *

No one was supposed to know that Daddy raped me. I wish he hadn't found out like that.

"Roxas," Daddy's lips are beside my ear as he moans. My hands are bound to my head board by Daddy's belt as his crimson tie hides my eyes. "You're so beautiful. So beautiful. Just like your Mother."

I scream as Daddy rams into me again and again. I scream for forgiveness. I apologize. I call for Mommy and Sora and Axel. Help me Axel, help!

"Shh, Roxas." Daddy groans, placing his large hand over my lips. "It'll feel good soon, Daddy promises."

Why Daddy? Why do you do this to me? Why did you have to leave Sora with Mommy? Why?

My throat burns as I ignore Daddy and continue to scream. Daddy's tie is soaked through with as my salty tears still fall. My wrists are raw from tugging at the binds on my hands.

Daddy seems oblivious to everything but the pleasure he's getting from me. He ignores my pain, my screaming and thrashing. Daddy stays with me forever. When Daddy is done he finally stops, a wide smile on his lips as he removes my blindfold.

"Listen to me Roxas," Daddy caresses my streaked cheek as his blue eyes bore into mine. Sora… "You know Daddy loves you don't you? You know that's why Daddy does this? Because Daddy loves you more than anyone el-"

"Roxas!"

On no… Axel…

The curtains beside my dresser begin to quake as Axel opens the window, still talking.

"It's not too late to show up is it Roxy?" Axel's red mop pops in between my dark blue curtains, a grin on his pale face. Axel stars at Daddy for a moment, a frown etching itself on his face. "What the hell did you do to Roxy?"

Before I can blink, Axel has Daddy against the wall by his throat. Daddy's blue eyes widen in fear as the red head glares at him, hate radiating from his being. My boyfriends emerald eyes are ablaze with hatred as he pins Daddy to the wall.

"A-Axel," I call out to him brokenly. I need him. I need him so much. Tears continue to fall down my cheeks, turning my eyes a pitiful red.

Axel's expression changes immediately. He drops Daddy on his ass and rushes to untie me. As soon as I'm free, Axel holds me as tight as he can. He envelopes me in a cocoon of Axel love. The red head whispers soft words of praise and apologizes as he rocks us.

I feel… warm… safe… sheltered...

"Shit!" Axel curses, shielding me with his body as Daddy pounds away at his back. Axel reaches around us blindly for something to defend us with. He grasps the bat Mommy told me to keep by my bed and cracks Daddy upside the head with it.

Daddy didn't get back up.

* * *

Tears stream down my cheeks just like they had that day. I wipe at them furiously as Vincent's calculating eyes search mine. Axel's grip around my waist is tight as he whispers sweet words in my ear.

"Had your Father shown any signs of lust toward you before you had moved away with him?" Vincent inquires, ruby eyes narrowed.

"N-no," I stutter quietly, thinking over the time with Mommy and Daddy.

"Um..." Sora mumbles beside me. The brunette looks down at his lap as he speaks. "D-daddy **always **looked at Roxas differently. Have you ever seen what a predator looks like when it sees it's food? Daddy looked at Roxas like that."

A frown found its was onto my brow. "I... he didn't Sora. You're delusional."

Vincent spoke above us as we began to war. "I believe that Roxas, you may have been the one that was missing something. Some things can be more easily perceived by those around you."

"But D-daddy never- he wouldn't have- No." I muttered stubbernly. "Mommy would have said something."

"From what I've heard, your Mother was not in the right mind. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts." Vincent replies smoothly. "Was your relationship as brothers what triggered your Mother's favoritism?"

"There's nothing wrong with how we treat each other!" Sora exclaims, frown adoring his face. "You shouldn't ask us about brotherly relationships."

"Is it my turn then?" A silver-blue haired boy mumbles from across the room. He's sitting in the lap of a large orange haired man.

Vincent eyes the boy curiously. "I believe so, Zexion."

Zexion's eyes are dead as he begins his tale, floating off into the darkness. "I had been conversing with Lexaeus when Brother had bound my hands to my head board with his belt. He was oblivious to my cell phone as it hit the floor..."

* * *

Hey all

First of all, I would like to thank **foxy cat13** for being my only reviewer. Thank you very much.

Okay, so how did you like the second chapter? Please let me know! I'm honestly not very proud of this chapter at all but I would really like to hear your opinion.

Thanks for reading and please review.

-I'll Be Your Lie


	3. Zexion

**Title- **Behind Closed Doors

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Tragedy, Romance

**Characters-**Axel, Roxas

**Pairing-**LexZex

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- MXM, Mentioned rape, Slight language, may be OOC**

* * *

"B-brother stop please!" I find myself in the same position everytime Mother and Father have an outing.

"Oh why?" Brother coos in my ear. His large form hovers over my own lithe one. His silver hair chases his lips around my throat and jaw. "But you appear to be enjoying yourself so very much!"

I squirm in the binds Brother has wrapped around my wrists. The rough belt chaffs my sensitive wrists a painful red.

Brother carses my cheeks with his deathly smoothe fingers. "Why would I ever want to stop this beautiful expression when you where it so well?" He traces his tounge along the saltly rivers trailing from my eyes.

"P-please release m-me Brother!" I exclaim, struggling against the larger male as his hands began to wonder.

"My Zexion, you're beautiful," His fingers tease the waist band of my dark jeans. "I just love the noises you make, your protests. Will you sing for me Zexion?"

"N-no, stop. Please Brother," I gather my strength as I think of him. "He will come Brother, he mustn't see this!"

Brother narrows his navy eyes, a storm brewing in their depths. "And who would **he** be my Zexion?"

"N-no one of any importance to you." I reply, calming slightly as Brother's hand slinks away from my pants.

"Oh? And how would **you** know what is and is not important to **me**, Zexion?" Brother growls low, a warning.

"You would not care for him."

"Is this some boyfriend you failed to metion Zexion!" Brother's voice booms throughout my room. His stormy gaze showers me with is anger, disappointment... sadness.

"He is n-"

The loud rap of knuckles on our front door resinates through our house. "Zexion!"

Lexaeus.

"Shit," Brother curses. He zips his pants and hurridly attempt to straighten his appearence. His voice is full of venom as he speaks. "Did you call him here?! He won't be your knight in shining armor Zexion! He'll know you for the whore that you are!"

Brother storms toward the front door, leaving me with the sting of his palm on my cheek.

"What do you want?" Brothers cold voice floats to me from the door way. "Isn't it **rude** to be on the phone while talking to others?"

"Where is Zexion." Lexaeus grunts. I can see him in my mind, I know what he must look like. Jaw taunt, arms crossed, shoulders as tense as the rest of him. My Lexaeus, my silent hero.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but my little Zexion is **not** here." Brother lies fluently. "Come back another time."

The hinges of the door creak as Brother tries to shut the door only to be hindered by the boom of Lexaeus's boot.

"Where is Zexion." My saviors voice carries to me from the door way as I hear it repeated yet slightly muffled.

I search around me for the object I know that must be there. My cell phone rests innocently on the floor beside my low matress.

"Lexaeus," I whisper, sounding broken even to my own ears.

"What the f-"

The sound of a limp form hitting the hard wood of my front hall is drowned out by the clomping of heavy boots. Lexaeus is coming for me.

_Please do not discard me. Please do not throw me away._ I scrunch my body up as much as the binds allow, attempting to hide my soiled form. My eyes clench painfully tight, blocking out the inevitable.

"Zexion," Lexaeus breaths as he enters my room. The sound of his boots are muffled on the soft navy carpet. His large hand trail over my bonds, destroying them effortlessly. His muscular arms encircle my tense form as he cradles me to his chest. "Zexion, everything is alright, open your eyes love, you are safe now."

* * *

"Lexaeus held me until my trembling ceased. When Mother and Father returned they discovered Brother's unconcious form and Lexaeus and I." I am aware that my eyes are glossy as I speak. "Mother and Father were furious with me for accusing Brother of raping me when they claimed it was obviously Lexaeus and I was covering for him. They called me many things and are now filling out forms for a boarding school in Eroupe."

"Wait, you mean your folks got mad at **you** and not your brother?" Axel exclaims, brows furrowed in anger.

"That is correct." I reply easily. "Why would they not Axel?"

"I was actually wondering why they blamed you Zexion." Vincent fluently interrupts.

I turn my attention to the raven haired man. "They blamed me every time they found us ."

The man narrows his gaze. "Why?"

"For resisting my brother." My voice is cold, empty as the words leave my lips. Lexaeus tightens his grip around me, reminding me of his presence.

"Your parents had no qualms toward your Brother that was raping you?" Vincent inquires, a note of indignation in his words.

"That is correct."I reply.

"Why was your brother so special?"

"He was one of Mother and Father's special triplets." Those bastards.

"Your brother was a triplet?" Vincent arches an elegant eyebrow.

"Correct."

"Had anyone your other brothers attempted to rape you?"

"Yes." Please do not remind me. I grip Lexaeus's arm tightly.

"Did they secced?"

"Cor-rect." Lexaeus places a kiss on the top of my head.

The red hair being used as Roxas's pillow spoke up again. "Why didn't you just call the cops?"

"My Father is the cops." Damn that man.

Vincent frowns, frustration touching his eyes. "How long had it been occuring?"

"T-three years." I think back to freshman year. Most teenagers had to worry about their grades and homework. I had to worry about my family.

The gruff looking blonde man beside Vincent grunts out, "That jus' ain't right kid. Why didn' you jus' go ta Vince at your guildence office?"

"He could not be trusted." The man glares at me as I continue. "Mother ran the school."

"oh yeah? Then who can ya trust?" Vincent shushes the man after he spouts his question.

"Lexaeus."

"How do you know he won't just up and leave you emoboy?"

I direct my gaze to the blonde woman seated beside Axel and Roxas on the couch. "He will not."

The woman makes a dismissing sounds. "Tch, sure he won't."

"I will not leave him." Lexaeus's voice rumbles through his chest.

"Yeah sure."

"And your story?" Vincent attempts to soothe the growing tension.

"Pff, not me, I didn't even want to come to this dump."

Vincent's eyes narrow as the petiet blonde seated on the woman's lap speaks up.

"Larxene has a bit of and anger problem." Her voice is soft and kind unlike the other woman's harch tones.

"I do not!" An ungly snarl marrs her features.

"Begin your tale." Vincent interjects.

"Larxene and I had been in an odd relationship..."

* * *

Um hey long time no see :) School's been kicking my ass along with my tennis team, soccer team, and orchestra... sorry for the slow uodate. BTW I did revise the last two chapters and tacted on an ending. Please check them out and let me know what you think :D

-I'll Be Your Lie


	4. Namine

**Title- **Behind Closed Doors

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Tragedy, Romance

**Characters-**Larxene, Namine

**Pairing-**LarxNami

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- FXF, Abuse, Incest, Slight language, may be OOC**

**A/N-** Words that are in Italics are Larxene's whispers I guess you could call them.

* * *

Mother doesn't know of Larxene's dislike of me. She believes that her first born just reqires some minor attitude ajustments that her second bore daughter can create. Larene dislikes Mother very much as well. There is nothing wrong with Larxene, I can see that unlike Mother and Father and Step-Father. They do not know what Larxene does to me. They are unaware that I love Larxene.

"Shut up, you sick shit!" Larxene throws me into the wall as she screams. Larxene's habititual patterns are exibited every time Mother and Step Father venture out for the night. We always end up in my Sister's room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Larxene enjoys to yell as she beats me. Ugly, hateful words. Words that are terrifyingly true.

"S-sorry L-Larxene!" I apologize vehemently. That is the true also. I am truely sorry that I cause my wonderful Sister so much grief, so much confusion.

Bruises blossom on my pale flesh as Larxene continues her assualt. A crazed smile twists her lips. Her eyes become alive, burning with derainge passion like an emerald flame. Larxene is so beautiful.

The abuse always ceases when blood is shed. Larxene does not need Mother asking questions.

Larxene's movements after are truely compensation for the entire evening. Sister encircles me with her strong arms and cradles me to her chest gently. She sinks to the floor in defeat. My Larxene holds me tightly in her lap. Her lips flit from my hair to cheeks to eyes and everywhere inbetween, droping soft kisses, words of praise and apology. Salty tears leak from her beautiful emerald eyes.

Sister captures my lips in sweet, soft kiss.

Mother does not know that Larxene hates herself because of me.

* * *

Larxene's grip around my waits is painfully tight as I finish the explanation. Her face is buried in my neck shielding her from the other occupants of the room. She mouths things against my throat, warm breath causeing me to shiver. _Why would you tell them about us Namine? _I pat her arm soothingly.

Vincent's expression was vacant of emotion and reaction as he watched us. "Has your Mother ever caught the two of you together in a way that would make her question the relationship between the two of you?"

"She has not." I reply softly. _Not yet. She'll catch us one day My Namine. _

"How long has this interaction been occuring?"

"For-"

"It's not of your damn business." Larxene growl rumbles against my throat comfortingly.

"I apologize Vincent. That is not information that Larxene would like you to obtain." She smirks against mmy neck, giving the spot a easing lick.

I shiver.

"Namine, I do not believe that the relationship you have with your sister is a very healthy one." Vincent murmurs, eyes narrowing at my Love.

"Good thing I don't give a shit about what you think, huh Pansy?" Larxene replies maliciously. _Fag._

"That's not polite Larxene." My retort grants me a nip of teeth followed by the swipe of tounge. _Queer._

"Namine, do you have anything to say about the matter?" Vincent is unhappy.

"I do not." Cid is livid.

"Now list'n he'e ya twit, youh came down he'e ta tell Mah Vince tha' he's full a' crap?" Cid explods, setting off a chain reaction.

"That's exactly what I'm saying you freakin fag!"

The room is deathly silent.

"Larxene," Vincent's voice is disturbingly calm as he speaks. The others in the room bristle with surpressed rage. "What sexuality would you catagorize yourself under?"

"Pff, what's it to you?" Larxene hisses. _He's out to get us Namine. He wants to pick us apart, to see our insides. He wants to take you away from me._

As Vincent opens his mouth I interrupt. "You will not seperate me from Larxene. She has caused me no real harm."

The pale man's brow knitts into a frown. "Namine, are you aware that she is controling all that you do?"

I nod positively. "I am. If you attempt to seperate us I will blame my wounds on myself. I had been diagnosed with a savere case of depression when Larxene had been sent away last year. They would believe me."

Vincent glare suggests that he is prepared for a fight. The gruff man beside him, leaves over and whispers something to him. Calm leaks onto Vincent's faces as he nods dejectedly. "Very well Namine. But, I do request that you repair your relationship so that it may be less destructive."

"Yeah, whatever." _Loser._ "You should talk to the freakin gambler before you bother us Dracula."

Vincent narrows his gaze. "Luxord, would you or Xaldin care to go next?"

"I will," Luxord smirks seductively. "I ain't got nothin' up mah sleeve. Xaldin takes real good care a' me."

* * *

Well there's chapter four :) What do you think? Let me know if they're is something I need to fix or make better alright? :) Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed :)


	5. Luxord

**Title- **Behind Closed Doors

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Tragedy, Romance

**Characters-**Xaldin, Luxord

**Pairing-**XalLux

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- MXM, May Be OOC**

* * *

Mum doesn't apporove of the way 'e looks at me. Mum never liked the bloke to begin with. She always wanted me to settle down with a nice, fertile gal that could support her babe. Or at least a good strong man.

Mum says 'e looks like 'e wants to eat me. She claims that when my back is turned, 'is eyes roam my form, devouring me.

"I know." Is how I reply 'very time. I feel 'is burning gaze. Eyes crawl over my flesh, peeling away layers of clothing to reveal bruised skin. Mum doesn't understand it though. 'e sees past my heavy coats, searching for my latest injury, my newest blemish.

Mum questions the brusies that mar my flesh. She asks about the black eye, the slip lip, the bloody nose.

"Lost the bet." Is how I reply 'very time. I lost the gamble, the poker match, the card game, and had to explain to Xaldin where all 'is money went. I had to explain why I had the black eye, the split lip, the bloody nose.

Xaldin's a bitty girl. 'is lips brush my damaged skin, trying to mend flesh. To heal me. To make me feel better.

Mum blames Xaldin. Mum blames Xaldin 'very **bloody** time I come home with a mark. She blames 'im for the brusies I recieved from the losers of my rigged game of cards. She blames 'im for the bloody nose the guys at the gamblin' house had to give me to make me leave. She blames 'im for the missing money from our stash. She blames 'im for the stolen playstation. For the misery in our life.

Mum doesn't blame Xaldin for the right things.

Mum doesn't blame Xaldin for the smile on my lips. For my apperence at work. For the bandanges on my cuts. For the bills that dissapper. For the money in my pocket to replace the things I've stolen.

Mum doesn't know the one she should blame is me.

* * *

"Luxord, have you made an effort to rid yourself of your gambling problem?" Vincent inquires, gazing calmly at us.

"I like to think of it as more of an **indulgence,** if you will, than a **problem**." I return easily. Xaldin shifts behind me, muscles shifting at my back. I shiver.

"Your addiction has gotten you injured, made you thieve your own belongings-"

Xaldin intervenes. "The objects that were taken have been replaced. You can not steal things that are already in your possession."

"Well said Love." I compliment, smirk on my lips. "I can take care of myself teach."

"So what're ya gonna do when you find someone ya can't handle?" Cid inquires, digging in his pockets for his cigerettes.

"Xaldin will swoop in an' save the day." Xaldin kisses my neck from behind, sealing my statement.

Sora speaks up tentatively. "But whoever you rip off may go after your family or friends... then what'll you do?"

I scoff. Is that even somethin' I would 'ave considered? Nope. "The thought wouldn't 'ave even grazed their pretty little heads mate."

Brown brows crease in a frown. "Why not?"

"'Cause I know 'veryone in all **their** families and then some." I reply, confident smirk crawling across my lips.

"My bro' has a gambling habit himself." Axel drawls from across the room. Roxas shivers in 'is lap.

"Name?"

The red head has a cocky smirk himself. "Reno, got it memorized?"

Oh god! This is too great! "Did- did that brother of yours ever come 'ome looking like 'e'd gotten hit by a car?" I inquire, words drenched in private humor.

Axel scowls darkly. "That wouldn't have been your doing would it?"

I chuckle. "Oh you know Xaldin, a bit protective at times."

"You sonofabitch!" Axel lunches.

Before anyone can intervene, Xaldin 'as Axel pinned to the wall. The larger mans hands are wrapped around Axel's throat, looking ready to kill. "Touch him and loose your life."

Roxas lets out 'is own battle cry, much like 'is lover's and lunges for Xaldin. He throws a few well calculate fists and 'as Xaldin on a knee. My boyfriend's attention remains on the red head as if the young blonde wasn't hitting all the spots on 'is body to knock 'im out.

"Let 'im go Love." Xaldin releases Axel immediately and returns to my side. Xaldin wraps 'is arms around my waist protectively as Roxas speaks softly with Axel.

"Xaldin." We look to Vincent. "I understand that you feel the need to protect Luxord but not to this extent. You must control yourself."

"I understand." Xaldin drawls. "If anyone feels the need to attempt to harm him, I will act how I see fit."

"See teach, 'e's just bein' protective." A tightening of arms. "Most people are."

"Most people do not have such drastic reactions to threatening situations."

"Most people aren't my Xaldin." A glare mars my brow. Just 'cause this bloke's a teach, 'e think 'e owns 'veryone. No chance.

"I understand that Luxord. The problem is not who he is. The problem is the amount of control you have over his reactions- his violent reactions." 's red eyes burn my skin. Bloody arse.

"I don't have any control over Xaldin teach. I've told him to leave me many times. Yet," I chuckle dryly as Xaldin tightens his grip. "here 'e is."

Vincent frowns. "I do not believe that what has been occuring is healthy or-"

"So what else is knew!" I exclaim, glaring at the man. How dare 'e tell my Xaldin what to do. "Everyone 'ere, **is here** because something about them is unhealthy. It's life. Deal with it mate."

"Not everyone has dynamics such as yours, I am sure, but you must realize that some of the occurences in your relationship are not commenly seen as healthy."

A smirk streches my lips. Bloke don't know nothin'. "Yeah, mate? And how healthy is your boy's dynamics?"

The raven teacher's glance flashes to his adopted kid and I know I've won.

"Misdirection isn't allows the best course of action Luxord." Leon drawls from across the room, Cloud beside him on the love seat.

"Leon, would you or Cloud like to share why you have come here." Mr. Valentine's words are soft.

Leon glances to the blond and they share a silent communication before Cloud volenteers.

"Dad didn't know that I love him. He wouldn't have understood anyway."


End file.
